


15th november 1984

by Elit3



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: How can a day start like a most banal day to a dangerous one to a good one ? Who knows maybe this come  from a planet alignment or a  friday 13 …. unlikely because today  is the 15th of november 1984 and also a  monday (uh I hate monday) and not a friday.Almost all of the fanfiction will be Peter's point of view apart from 5 of them who will be from the point of view of erik





	1. 6 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but instead of being concentrated in class to prepare the baccalaureate, I couldn't stop thinking about this fanfiction and since the exams are over I thought to finally write it out of my head so here is the result. Unfortunately it is not finished yet I have written only two chapters on the fourteen but they will soon arrive. I hope it will please you and I'm sorry in advance for the misspelling that will happen because English is not my first language.

Everyone is still sleeping in their bed in the Xavier institute, they will wake up in two hours. But unfortunaly the professor forbade me to go disturb the others before 8am because "they need to sleep Peter".But sleeping is just so boring. Why would i sleep when i can run right ?

Be a really fast person have a lot of advantages, I mean I can go where I want when I want and since I have a metabolism which is as fast as i am, I often don't get sick and I heal faster than the other. But there are also cons like the fact that I am always hungry because my metabolism burns calory very fast and that everybody is so slow. One second for them is equal to one minute for me which really should explain my lack of attention that the professor and the others are always blame me for.

Anyway now I should dress up, eat, do the tour of the school for see if the manor and its surrounding is safe because yeah there are a lot of journalists who want to see the freaks from the Xavier institue (their words) , eat (yeah I know again). Waiting 8 AM with cleaning the manor because after all the telepath pay me for doing it. Then i will wake up Scotty (he hate when I call him like that) with a lot of whipped cream.


	2. 8:05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 2 is here with the beginning of the plot.

Okay... So this is weird.... very weird. On the oddity scale we should be at 5 maybe 6 knowing that a big blue mutant who broke my leg (fucking asshole) is at a scale of 9. And when i break in the prison of the pentagon to release the man accused of killing the president and for then for learning that he is my father is at a scale of 11.  
So when the clock rang 8am, all the teachers and the students including Erik (except Jean, Raven and Kurt who are in a mission they should be coming back later this day). They all raised up for goes to the big hall. Even the joke that i had done to Scott dont't do anything. I had put a little whipped cream on his hand like that when he woked he would have his head full of it. Normaly after this joke he sould be trying to catch me. But he is actually walking with the others with his head full of whipped cream. Normally i will be laughing if this scene wasn't so creepy. What the HELL is going on?! Is it a bad joke that they are all doing to me? But Erik don't do thing so childish right ?  
I follow them to the big hall whitout knowing what is happening. When everybody reach the hall, they all stop as one person and now they are just standing as soldiers who wait they new orders. I should try to make them move or at least try to make tem say something because they start freaking me out. 

-Erik? It's me Peter you know the guy who release you from the pentagone?Do you know what is going on?

He didn't even blink like if i wasn't here at all which is kind of hurting me since he is my father even if he does not know it... yet.

-Ororo? Come on don't act like them.

-Hey Hank? Brainy smurf ? I am here! If you don't answer me i will go play in your laboratory like the last time. You remember when i broke a lot of important stuff in your laboratory and when you yell at me for hours? I will do that again

-Scott! Scotty! Cyclops! Jean is came back from her mission and she is hurt ... hurt deadly you should go see her before she could die.

I can put myself in front of them orsay and do stupid thing they still don't react. Even the threat of the laboratory for Hank and the death of Jean for Scott don't make them react like if they are freeze or turns into statues. Again what the Hell is going on? Possession? Indigestion? Hallucination? Or maybe i am invisible or i stoped the time (I already do this 3 times because sometimes i forget that other persons are not as fast as i am) but that does not explain the ...

Aaaah shit, they scared me because they all did move in the same time with pointing their fingers at the stairs. If they remember something I will deny any non-virile cry on my part.

-He is waiting for you. They said this sentence at the same time

I don't think it is normal that they all talk together in the same time with a voice coming from the exorcist. If i do not go see the man that they talk about will they all vomite on me? That would be disgusting. 

The hypothesis of possession becomes more and more real to me , I mean they all have gray eyes practically transparent as dead people have, not to mention that they move and speak at the same time as if all free will has been removed from them. Especially with a voice also which sound so inhuman, cold and ... dark. I will have to climb the stairs to see what will happen anyway I can not stay here with them . Especially that strangely among all the residents of the school, the most important person is not here. But where is Professor X?


	3. 8:17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you will like this new chapter.

I followed the direction that the Manor's residents fingers showed me. I climbed the stairs and now whitout knowing why I am pretty sure that they want me to go to Charles's office. Maybe it is because he wasn't with the others downstairs. The corridors are so cold I almost can see my breath which is strange even for a beginning of a november day. Did the professor forget to pay the bill? Or it is just for add to the nightmarish mood?  
Anyway I should just knock to the professor office's door and see what will happen. 

-Professor? Did I say with knocking to the door.

-You can enter. Come the answer.

I have two news : first someone finally answer to me and second I am not sure if it is a good or a bad one. It is a good one if the professor is in the same situation as me. But a bad one if he is the master of this game. He can be the puppeteer or another puppet. It could be a demon who took possession of him and so of others or another telepath. But it is impossible because Charles is the strongest telepath in the world so who could achieve to control him?  
I took my courage with both hands and decide to get in the office to finally have some answer.  
When I enter in the office. All was at his place: the wooden desk, the chairs, the books... except for one thing since one of the windows has a broken tile. On the ground where there is glass debris I can see a kind of metal cylinder. Charles wasn't behind his desk but in front of a window looking out. So all I could see was his back and his bald head.

-Sit down please Peter.

I couldn't even say one words that the professor already ask me to sit down.Is voice not sound like he others. I don't know how to describe it. Is it weird if this scene make me remember the time were the director of my old high scholl tell me a long time ago that I was expulsed because of my misbehavior. It his not my fault if I can't si down more than 20 minutes whitout doing anything than sit and listen. Specially that he didn't even stop looking outside to tell me that.

-Look professor I am sorry for... Before I could even think about an apology,the professor restart talking. 

-You are not here because of the whipped cream. He stop looking outside and turn himself for look at me. Like that I could see his eyes which aren't translucent as Erik's eyes but a light red like if they were irritated. In fact you are are here because you are a threat. Yes you the stupid bastard of Erik. As you already know your flow of though is so fast that I can not get into your head. This mean that I can not controll you like the others. And that his how you are a threat to me. 

-Me a threat? I don't understand professor what do you mean? 

-I didn't expect to you for understand one thing of what is going on. Since you won't be an obstacle I guess I can explain myself to you. Mutant can not be trusted they need to be controlled. Now I start with the ones in the X mansion and I will continue to the others all around the world. Most of the mutants here are going to be taken for experimentation in a secret place. Like that we will be capable of undersant how the X gene work and also to create a cure. Since you can't be controlled you will be eliminated. 

-What the hell are you talking about! Did I reply angry. I don't know who you are but you are not the Charles Xavier I know! Control the others whitout permission and let child be tortured to find a cure is not like him at all. Also who is the “we” that you talked about. You are right to consider me as a threat because i won't let you do! 

I left the room before he could answer to me. I maybe not sure of what is happening but there is one thing that i am sure: this guy is not the professor. 

Before the confrontation I took this situation as a joke but now I know that it is serious. But this is getting more and more complicated and dangerous that i first thought. I need to go back to the big hall and wake them up. I can't fail because the life of my friends and the others are in my hands. Who knows what could happen if i don't save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I listen to Sweet dreams and Time In A Bottle while writing this fanfiction? Obviously.


	4. 8:31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been very long to write but I hope you will like it.

Before to go the big hall for help the others I decide to go into my room for think. I start thinking while pancing the room.

So the conversation with the professor don't go as plan. Instead of helping me and the others. He just want to rule the Mutants's world. This is awesome. Totally awesome. If The bad Charles control the students and the teachers. How do I do to break them free of his control? Because I already try to talk to them and it doesn't work. And if talk don't work maybe punch them will work. But I can't hurt them. Even if they are over the control of Charles they still are my friends. Yesterday the professor was fine I mean he didn't wanted to control everybody. What happened to him in one night for him to change like that? Maybe it is because of the metal cylinder which perhaps contain a gas or a drugs who turn him into an evil version of himself. 

Thinking make me wanted to eat. I go to my mini fridge and take a Twinkie to eat. In theory my action plan is: wake up one or two persons like that they would help me; find out what happen to Charles; try to call Jean because she is a telepath too and she can stop Charles. And try to survive this day doing what I do best : improvise. Its sounds like a very elaborate plan to me. 

First I must call Jean the sooner she will be there and the better it will be for me. There are phones in the corridors for the students who want to calls their parents. I go there the faster I can (which is really fast) without making any sound since who knows what can happen now that the teacher knows that I will fight against him. Okay so what is the number of the phone in the X-jet already ... oh yes i remember. Because Hank wanted the X-men to know him in case of danger in the Manor. I guess that today is the day. I dial the number hoping that they did not cut the phone line. One tone, two tone, three tone... they are not going to answer. Maybe they have an accident with the X-jet? Did Raven percut a regular plane? That could happen i mean there is not traffic light in the sky. I was so busy thinking that I did not hear someone talking through the phone.

-Hello? Is there someone? Listen if it is a joke..

-No! No it is not a joke Raven. It's me Peter. Put the phone in the loudspeaker please. I wait 3 seconds before Raven tells me that it is done. Listen there is an urgent problem in the Manor. You need to come back the faster you can.

-There is a problem? What kind of problem? It is Kurt this time who talk.

-The professor he...

....I couldn't even finish my sentence because i had a crushed phone in my hands. There is only one person here who can do that and this person is my father of course. I hope they understand that i really need their help. Before i could turn myself for see Erik, hands caught me from behind. Ouch their catch is like iron. I will have their fingers prints on me if they keep hold me so tight. They make me walk through the corridors to the stairs. During this crossing s I tried to fight but without success. When we finally where in top of the stairs , i didn't thought smarter than say"let me go" and .... they actually done it. I falls on the stairs and it hurts a lot. Sometimes i really need to shut up my mouth or think before saying things like that. I try to stand up with my hands but i fall down because my left wrist hurt a lot like if it was broken. The others resident of the Manor don't care since they grab me again and make me stand up. Now they are just pushing me through the Manor. We walk for 2 or 3 minutes maybe until we stop. In front of a door two studens wait for us and when they see us, they open the door. 

The room is the dinning room and everyone looks to be here. The two students close the doors when Erik and the ones who caught me upstairs arrives. The persons who were holding me dropped me when we are in the middle of the room. When they go away i see that it was Hank and Scott who were holding me. But before to join The professor, Hank take my goggle which where at their usual places (my neck) and Scott take my shoes away. If they think that take of my goggle and my shoes is going to change something. They all form a circle around me with at their head: Charles, Erik, Scott, Hank and Ororo. This situtaion looks promising. 

-You see Peter there is nothing you can do to stop me. Charles start talking. You will wanish before the end of the day. And it's by the hands of mutants, your friends, your team that you are going to die. They are not heroes, you are not a hero. In fact you are just monsters.

If i have doubts before now i am sure that he is not Charles Xavier. It's not his words but someone else's. I hope the other people in the room are not going to join him in his crusade of insultes . I'm not sure if I can take it if they do it. As always i talked to fast. 

-You are only a failure. At twenty-seven, still living with his mother is ridiculous. This come form Ororo. 

-You didn't grow up at all since i know you. You are still acting like a child who don't care about the consequences of his actions. Like you did with my laboratory when you destroy it because you was “bored”. In addition to that you have the concentration of a goldfish. Working with you is like putting a thorn in your foot intentionally.

At Hank's words a groan came out of my mouth. Even if they are under the control of someone, what if they actually thinking what they are saying. Maybe they think about it all this time deep in them. The others start saying insultes too. I... I need to escape this room. I can't take all of this and my wrist continue to hurt me. Also i can feel a headache coming. Before i could think for a way to get out this room. Scott start talking:

-You say that you are the fastest man alive but you couldn't save my brother! You are always talking about this time where you saved everyone. But breaking news you didn't! All those time you thought that we were playing but i wasn't playing! I HATE YOU! 

When Scott was talking he was walking towards me and when he say this three words he start punching me. In my face and then in my stomach. More he punch me and craziest he becomes. After a point he pushes me to the ground. He took the opportunity and kicked me in the ribs. I could not stop the scream from coming out. It hurts and not only the blows I take. Their words are like venom. If I do not escape, I will end up crying or throwing up. Since he hits me they have all laughed at me. I take this opportunity, get up pushing Scott away from me and with the last remaining forces, run to one of the windows, pass through and run to the woods where I crush on the ground to finally resume my breath.


	5. 9:05

I can still hear their insults in my head when i close my eyes. I rested out of sight behind a tree but soon I should move. I can hear them moving in the wood. All my body hurt: my wrist (must be broken) , my face when Scott use it as a punchingball (my eyebrow and lip are cleft, my nose won't stop bleeding and I also have a piece of glass in my cheek and forehead), my ribs (one or two are cracked) and i have a lot of cuts with for some a piece of glass in. The pieces glass came in when i broke the windows and when i kind of fall in the glass debris. But the wrost one is in my right leg where i have a huge piece of glass in (more than 2 ft i think). I use my rest time for take off all the big pieces of glass from my skin (the two in my head and the one in my leg). It hurts like hell but i can not make a sound. There are others pieces in my back i think but i can't reach them. So i take off my silver jacket (my favourite one) which is totally destroy with a lot of hole in. Fuck i loved this jacket and now i am just in a tee shirt outside in a very cold day. Also i have so hungry that i could eat a horse. I can feel my healing process trying to heal my wrist, cuts and my ribs but he can not cure everything. I'm sure it will not heal properly as some bone on my wrists and ribs are not in their usual positions.

When i was taking off the pieces of glass i though about something: Erik use a helmet to not be controlled by Charles. He had it 10 years ago when he tried to kill the president and during the fight with Apocalypse. If i found this helmet and that i put it on Erik's head he will be free from the person who control him. And i finally will have an ally. Now the question is: where is the helmet? He must keep it in his room. It is the only room i can think about. I need to go back in the manor and see. It his the only track that i have. Erik will know what to do next. Well i hope. Anyway i can't stay here the controlled persons will found me or i will die from hypothermia. 

I slow down time before to leave on the woods. Even if i don't have my goggle and my shoes i can't go there as the “normal way”. First because i am not a ninja master and because i am running out of time. I arrive in Erik's room which is three doors above mine. Before to inspect his room. i sit on his bed because my feet are burning and because my eyes sting. I forget how it feel to run whitout any protection. When i don't feel like my feet will turn into ashes i start looking arround me. His room is the opposite of mine. Mine looks like a mess with posters on the walls while hers is tidy and clean. This is another difference between him and i. When he is calm and don't talk to much i am superactif. I need to stop thinking about my daddy's issue and more about the helmet. I start searching when i found watter. I rather had something to eat but watter is good too. Before i drink i didn't notice how deshydrated i was. I look in his office and under his bed but nothing. Finally I open his wardrobe and find a steel box. Bingo found. Seen like that his helmet is nothing very exciting but if he does his job I'll be happy. In passing I borrow one of his checked shirts. This one is red and black and very light but it will work although it is too big for me. The first part of the plan is done but now i need to find him and put the helmet on his head. 

I started running again even if it is extremely painful. I look inside all the rooms of the Manor when i finally found him in the library. Before to show myself to him i watch if it is only him and i in the room. Thankfully it is. I would like to run to him and put on the helmet but my feet barely support my weight. So i have to approach him while talking to create a diversion and I have a nice one to give him although I would have liked it to be in another situation. 

-Hey it's me you're looking for! Yes i know i am really popular today but you should feel lucky because you're the first person who found me.

-Do you think you are so clever to come here to me for all the people? Don't you even know what i can do to you? 

-you know today was only a continuous sequel of bad decision. So one more or less anyway it will not change anything. Don't worry i know what you can do because “my mom once knew a guy who could do that.” You remember it is what i told you ten years ago in one of the elevatore of the Pentagone. 

-You are stupid if you think i remember any of the conversation we could ever had. You're just one other persons, one other face, you are not important

Aouch why everyone tells me thing like that. Coming from him it hurts even more than coming from others. Anyway i am almost there. Two most steps and i'm there. After this all is going to change. 

-You should remember this one because the guy my mom once knew is you. I am your son!

I was finally there, right in front of him. Close enough to put on his helmet. But something stop me. This something are Iron bars that must come from chairs and tables. Looks like my father had the same idea as me. I have four of this stuff piercing my body. One on my right shoulder, one on my hip and two on my legs, one on my right thigh and the other on my left calf. This is the worst pain I have ever felt. It hurts so much that I screamed in surprise and pain. I almost dropped the helmet . But with practically my last strength I put it on his head. A moment later I feel the bars leaving my body but without it for holding me, I fall down . Before touching the ground, two thick arms catch me. His arms feel so good arround me. Its warmth of body surrounds me and it is so good in this day which was so cold in every sense of the term that I release a little "dad". Woaw it is the first time i say that aloud. I wish i could stay here for days even if i am bleeding from everywhere. I'm so exhausted that i could fall asleep. But it seems that I can not have five minutes with my father since I'm hearing people coming closer to us. I have to run even if my feet can not take it anymore. I have to do it one last time before I can sleep. I run under the call of my father who shouts my name ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two next chapters are going to be under Erik's point of wiew.


	6. 9:15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written the fanfiction in french for then translate it in english wasn't a good idea. Anyway i hope you will like it.

“Dad”, this word, how he said will haunt me till my death. Peter is my son and i never noticed it. How can a father doesn't reconize his own son ? I didn't even thank him for the Pentagon. And during the fight against Apocalypse i didn't do anything to help him. And today i did even worse. I still hurt one of my children. First my sweet Nina and now him. If Peter die i will never forgive myself.

"Dad” this word hurts so much. I still can feel his weight in my arms when he said it. He was frozen. Outside it must be 6-7 degrees maxium and he only wear one of his tee shirt with a name of a group on it and a checked shirt instead of his leather jacket. Is not that one of my shirts? He must had destroy his jacket by doing his stunt with the window and take one of my shirt when he was in my room. Later we will have a little conversation about it. 

I was controlled but I still remember everything i've done. Like if something took possession of my body and even If I try to debate I can not free myself. I couldn't do nothing. I look down and see the metal bars which are full of Peter's blood. My clothes are in the same state, stained with my son's blood. 

He run when he heard footsteps getting closer to us. They were five students and two teachers. But when they saw me alone they left whitout seeing the silver blur that has passed between them. Peter must be bleeding somewhere now alone and scared. I need to find him. 

I get out of the Manor following the bloodstains that he left behind him. But before to go further i see the X-jet land on the ground. They should be here at 4PM not now. I leave to join them when i have a flashback from earlier this morning when Peter was calling someone. He must had called them to warn them of what's going on here. I don't think he had the chance to tell them a lot of things since i crushed the phone but his call must have been enough to make them understand that something serious is happening here. Smart boy. Raven put the Jet in automatic landing since her, Jean and Kurt get out the jet before it is totally land down. I get closer of them with screaming Raven's name. 

-Erik it's you. What is going on here?! We receive Peter's call but before he could explain us the telephone line has cut. 

-The line didn't cut Raven. It is my fault. I did it, i crushed the phone with which he was calling you.

-Why would you had done such a thing mister Lehnesherr? 

-I was going to said it Kurt ... To be honest i don't know what is going on in there. But i know that Charles controls everybody. Me include before Peter releases me from Charles's control. When i was still under control i crushed the phone because we didn't wanted him to warn anyone. After that there have been other events even more nefarious but I do not have time to tell you for the moment.

-Erik? Where ... does all this blood come from? This time it was Jean who talked.

-Before Peter gave me back my helmet i ... I ... He is very injured. I was going to search him before you arrived. Kurt i think that Peter is near the lake could you bring us there? I receive a positive nod and carry on. Jean and Raven i need you to go see the Professor and stop him. Be carefull there are a lot of puppetsunder his control in there. 

Thankfully they see that i don't have the time to elaborate more and leave. Before i could turn mysef toward Kurt, i feel his two blue hands on me. Sudendly after that i have the feeling to overbalance for then feel to free fall. This feelings are quickly replaced by others. I have the feeling that I am going to vomit and that my head will burst. It is just like a decade ago when Peter get me out from my prison cell. It is Kurt's voice who get me out from my thought. 

-Mister Lehnsherr... 

I turn to look at him and see that he is pointing a direction with wide eyes. He is pointing his finger toward something in the lake. Something who have silver hair and a checked shirt. It's look like i was right But instead to be near the lake he is IN the lake. I can see that he is on his back and not on the belly where he could have died while drowning. But his still can die from hypothermia. So run ... i run as fast as i can whithout stumbling. I have the feeling to run for hours (few seconds in fact) before i jump in the frozen watter. During the time i ran and the one i jumped i had the reflex to remove my shoes. I don't stop swimming until i'm next to him. He is unconscious whith his skin whiter than usual and he also have blue lips. But when I put my arms around him to bring him back to the land, I can feel that he is still breathing. Once i arrived near the land, Kurt take Peter off my arms and get him away from the water.once free of peter's weight, I leave the water for the landand bring me closer to my son. He is frozen but at least the cold has prevented the blood from coming out of his wounds.  
-Is it normal that he is trembling ... or vibrating? 

-His immune system must be trying to warm him up as best as it can. We need to take off his wet clothes and bring him back to the Manor. But i don't know if the girls are done or not and until i won't be sure that Peter don't risk anything in this Manor again i won't bring him back there. 

-I will go see if they are done or not and come back for you when the Manor will be safe again. And mister Lehnsherr take my jacket and put it on him that could help him since your clothes are wet too. 

Before i could thanks him for the jacket and for everyting he was already gone. Whitout loose any time, i turn myself to the unconscious man. I decide to take off the checked shirt which is clearly mine now that i see it closer and his tee shirt to remplace it for Kurt's jacket. This was really tough to do because he is vibrating. For a normal person you will say that he is trembling or he is spasming but Peter is neither doing this thing. For a moment i thaught that my hand will get through him but thankfully it didn't. This didn't work because he is still vibrating. Maybe he didn't only have hypothermia and maybe he is in a state of shock. So i decide to take of my wet turtleneck sweater and I'm going to sit against a tree and drag Peter with me. Thereby he have his head in the hollow of my neck (where i can feel his weak breath) and his chest against mine. The cold sting my skin but i don't care since my son need me. To calm him down i start rocking him. When i do that i whisper him comforting words in his ear. Things like: “you did great today”, “i am proud of you” or “you are going to be okay” and “ i am here now”. Finally the vibration go less and less quickly but it does not stop. So i sing to him the song i had sing for Nina. At the end of the song the vibration has finally stopped. Few seconds latter i could feel his breathing accelerated and his body tense. When he try to lift his head i say:

-It's me Peter there is just you and i here. You freed me from Charles control and now you are going to be okay. Thanks to your call tRaven, Jean and Kurt arrived earlier. We are just waiting for the girls to stop Charles and then Kurt will come for us. 

As soon as i stop talking i hear him say with a little voice “wasn't Charles”.I look at him confused but before he could have the chance to elaborate i hear foosteps getting closer to us. they must be five but I'm not sure. By cons I'm sure they are not students because these people do not wear anything metallic. I tighten my grip on my son so that it do not escapes like the last time although I'm sure he does not have the strength to start running when suddenly I hear:

-What a pathetic spectacle I expected better from you Lehnsherr.


	7. 9:32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so happy because today I got my Baccalaureate. Anyway here is the chapter with the end of Erik's point of view.

-What a pathetic spectacle I expected better from you Lehnsherr. 

I know this voice. William Stryker. He is here right in front of me coming out of the trees. He is not alone of course this coward came with four other guys. And of course they all have plastics guns. 

-This is so ironic. Striker keep talking i wish i could take off this fucking smile off his face. The mother and the daughter die in the arms of each other and now it is the time of the Father and the son. Even if Peter and Nina don't have the same mother. So what he is your hiding son? Or better your bastard?

-Don't you dare calling him like that! When i yell this sentence Peter's body tense again. I do not know if it's because of the sudden loud sound or the insults he suffered less than an hour ago. 

Before to continue the conversation with the military guy. I gently lay down my son and put myself in front of him to protect him. The smile on Stryker's face goes bigger when i do it. 

-It isso cute that you think that you can protect him against bullets. But with this kind of bullets you won't even be able to protect yourself. 

-You are maybe right Stryker but i still can try.

-If you think that i will let him live after what he have done. I will kill him on your dead body if i have to. I had this plan you know. My scientists have created a drugs who allow me to control some persons like your friend Charles. Obviously he has a limited time but still it would had been enough to take the control of the most powerfull telepath's mutant in the world and make him control the others in this institution. When everyone would had became a nice little zombie i will had kidnap some of them for then create a serum against the X gene. Including you what a pleasure I will have taken to torture you, and now that I know he is your son, I will have tortured him in front of you. But your little bastard ruined everything i've plan. He first called the X-jet to warn them and then give you back this fucking helmet. He should have been over Charles's control. 

-I understand what you are doing Stryker. You are desperate because your plan failed and now you wanna revenge but it is your own stupidity who bring you here. After all you knew what is the power of peter so you should have knew that is mind is too fast for Charles to control. And now that Jean Grey is here she will free the professor from your control it is just a question of time. 

\- Maybe you are right or maybe you are wrong Lehnsherr but there is one thing sure: both of you will die now. 

When I understand what is happening I put myself as much as possible in front of Peter to protect him and I hear stryker say "in play". Then I see him with his fingers making a countldown to his men. Three... Two... One. I close my eyes and I hope that Peter will survive.

Suddenly all of the plastic guns where out off the hands of the soldiers inculding Struker one. A second ago they were ready to shoot us but now they look clueless as if they did not know what happened. I guess they don't. To be honest i don't undersand either even if i have a theory. I look down to Peter but he is not here anymore just like i guessed. He mouved again to take the guns out of the men and save us. But now where is he? I look at my left but he is not there. Then i look at my right and here is he. On his belly probably unconscious since he used his last part of energy that remained to him. I know he's been my son for less than an hour and yet he's already giving me white hair with his suicidal tendencies. Especially since with his last effort, he reopened his wounds and began to bleed again. I wish i could just run to him but i can't not with Stryker between him and i. It's looks like he understood the situation because his smyle grows even bigger. 

-This kid has just signed his death sentence. I won't even need to use a bullet to kill him just to let time do his work. Now i only have to kill the father. I guess we will do that the old way. 

Before Stryker came to me, I could feel a piece of metal on him that he did not have a few seconds ago. I see ... When Peter was between them, he used the time he had to put his walkman somewhere on Stryker. I couldn't stop the sarcastic smile on my face when i pushed the man against a tree as strong as I could.

-My “bastard” as you said just ruin your plan. Again. If i was you i won't be doing that did i say to the soldiers who wanted to came at me or help their leader. One move and i make a hole in his skin. 

Interesting threat since they stopped what ever they wanted to do. They are just sheep who follows order but they are useless when they don't have anybody to follow.

All of a sudden a black portal appeared, meaning that Kurt came back but not alone, as he is in the company of Charles. A few seconds later, Raven, Jean, Scott and Hank arrive behind them. Scott , Kurt and Jean go encircle Stryker's men when Hank and Raven go take care of my son. Charles come closer to me for talk. 

-You don't have to do that Erik. Killing him won't help Peter you know that.

-Don't start with your little speech Charles. Maybe killing him won't help Peter but this will protect him against men like Stryker.

-there will always be other snakes to take his place! If you kill him someone else will come. Someone that we will know nothing about. At least here we know what Stryker can do.

-We don't know everything about him. See what he did today! He create a drugs which can control you what will happen the next time he use it again? Peter was here today but maybe the next time he won't be here to save us or we will had killed him before he could do something. Because this is what happened here! It wasn't Stryker who said him the things that you all said to him or it wasn't Stryker who planted metal bars in his body it was mewho done it. We can't let Stryker use this thing again Charles!

-I know Erik! We all know what we have done today! But this is not the place or the moment. I have a plan can you let me try? Please? 

I want to say no. I want to say him to let me do it. But before i could say it. I hear Hank say the worse thing ever:

-Peter's heart stop! He is not breathing anymore!

I run to Peter with saying “try” to Charles. I don't care of a man like Stryker when my son have huge problem. I sit next to Raven being careful not to disturb them as they are applying first aid. Raven is doing mouth to mouth and Hank is doing a heart massage. Peter's body does convulse but his heart does not restart. Finally I release my breath that I did not know I was holding when a weak breath came out of my son's lips. In hindsight I realize that my cheeks are stained with tears. Raven gets up and squeezes my shoulder. Without looking, I know that she's crying too knowing that we could have lost him. She and he easily became friends after the battle against Apocalyspe. If Hank see my tears he didn't mention it while he say:

-We need to bring him back to the Manor now! He has significant wounds that I must heal as soon as possible or his heart will stop again.

I'm careful not to hurt Peter even more when i take him in my arms in the nuptial style. I walk as gently as possible (so as not to fall because of a root) to the manor with Raven and Hank behind me.


	8. 8:43 pm

When I woke up all I could see was black. What is happening? Am I dead? I do not think I've been since my body is so heavy. From my toes to my head. Also, I should see "the light at the end of the tunnel" and not all that darkness. Me who thought that death was a quiet place, i was so wrong. I can hear persons yelling at each others even if i can't see them. It's a man and woman who are yelling even if i guess that they are not the only one here since i can feel a hand holding my hand. The right one because i can't feel my lefthand. I wish i could tells to all the voice to shut up but i can't because I feel that my throat has left in the Sahara and forgot to drink. Before i could try to open my eyes, i remember the event of the day : someone controlling the professor, my little fall in the stairs, every insults they told me, say to Erik that i am is son ... Wait !? He... He was controlled right? He can not remember that.

With that thought in head i wake up just like in movie when the guy wake up suddendly with his upper body perpendicular to the rest of his body and wide-eyed. I wanted to see where i was and to who belongs the voices but before i could do that two different hands bring me back at my starting position: lying on pillows.One of the hands belong to Hank and the other to... to Erik who go back sitting on the chair next to my medical bed. Anyway when i moved everyone closed their mouths and my headache get worsed .I turn myseld toward Hank and say:

-I am not dead? 

-You are not dead Peter. Did he reply laughing. 

-You are almost die two times. You're lucky not to be dead, thanks to McCoy but that does not mean you can leave this bed, understood? Especially since you're still hurt. That was Erik being an overprotective dad and he look 100% serious. 

-Yes... Dad. This is the only thing i can reply since i feel like a puppy scolding. 

Luckily he heard my broken voice and gave me a bottle of water. I can feel my cheeks turn red because of my reaction and also because i could hear persons laughing. He helped me sit up slowly to drink it. Like that I can see the people all arround me. As i say before Erik is sitting next to me at my right smiling but not laughing (maybe bacause i call him dad). Hank is at my left checking a medical bag, pretending not to laugh of me. Jean and Kurt are sitting on a couch clearly laughing of me. And sit next at the right of Jean on the couch is Scott but he is not laughing at all. Ororo is near them sitting on the ground (laughing but a little). The professor is between the couch and my dad's sit and Raven is against the wall near the door. Both look out of breath as if they spoke loudly. So it's them who shouted at each other. Raven get off the wall to come at me.

-Don't worry he is like that since you are unconscious. Be careful, I do not think he'll let you away from him now. 

I smile when she ruffle my hair. I am pretty sure that she is right with how Erik look at me. Something is bothering me: i don't know what's happen afer i passed out. In fact i don't know what really happened here. I ask this questions to the people in the room. For the first time now Charles start talking.

-All that happened here was Stryker's fault. He has created a medicine that can control me. When I put myself in the minds of other residents, I followed his orders. After the episode of the lake, I imitated myself in his head to make him believe that nothing happened here, that his drugs do not work. Stryker and his soldiers left the place thinking that they failed. I guess that Raven and i wake you up when we were discussing about the different that we have. Raven think that we shouldn't have let Stryker left with the drugs. He must have seen my terrified look because he added: Don't worry he won't come back soon enough and if he does come back we will be ready. Hank will work on the mettalic cylinder which was in my office and which contains the drugs. Also we will strengthen the defenses of the Manor. 

-If you say it Professor i believe you but there is still one thing that i don't understand. When we where in the dinning room. You all ... say a lot of thing to me but why don't you just kill me since you considered me as a threat. I mean Scott could had burned me with his laser or someone else. So why do you wait to do it? Why don't you just kill me?

-I can answer this question for you. It is the time of Hank to talk. I work on the drugs while you was unconscious and what i can say about it for now is that the drug is like a disease. When someone get sick his immune defenses will do everything to defend the person against the virus by adapting to him. So if Charles was the body, Ororo, Scott, Me and the others were the system of defense and you the virus. You did not directly attack the professor, all you did was call the back up and talk to the professor. So we acted like you, that is, talking and not fighting directly. Of course it's just a metaphor you're not really a virus.

-It's always good to know that i am not a virus. We should stay on this really important observation and i should... Ouch that hurt (Erik grabbed my ear when i was going to left the bed but he grab me firts and he really has a strong grip).

-It is not because you are not dead that you are not injured. I told you not to leave this bed and i am serious Peter. If i see you trying to leave it, i'll get you attached to it. To be in agreement, he catches a medical sheet, here is the list of all your wounds. You have the broken left hand of your fall on the stairs. Fragments of glass in the forehead, the cheek and the biggest in the leg thanks to your passage through the window. Two ribs faulted, the lip and the eyebrow split from your fight with Scott. Four place where the skin is pierced: right shoulder, hip, right thigh and left calf because of me.You have moderate hypothermia with your swim in the frozen lake. Burning feet and irritated eyes from running without any protection. And several other bruises. You are also hungry and deshydrated. And for your information, your fast healing can not cure everything. That why you will stay in this bed for at least two days. 

Now that he tells me about it. I take the time to look at me and see why they all look concerned. I have my right shoulder in bandages, my left wrist in a plaster, a thick bandage on my hip and my ribs, others on my leg where there was glass debris, my right thigh and my left calf. Even though I can not see it, I feel that my feet are wrapped in bandages too. My face must be in the same state as the rest of my body. I look like a fucking zombie but I do not feel anything yet, I should twist by pain but yet nothing. Hank must be injecting me with morphine so that I do not feel anything. I think that even if i wanted to leave this bed , i would not be able to. I do not know if it's because of the irritation or if it's because I'm tired but I feel my eyes start to close.

-Fine i won't leave this bed even though it may soon become boring. I say yawning. 

-Good. You need to sleep now, we will let you alone. 

Everyone start to leave the room but before my dad could leave, i grab his hand and ask him to stay. Before my eyes are completely close i see him resettle in the chair next to me.


	9. 11h55 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late but here is the last chapter.

I woke up three hours latter, half awake. I don't wanna wake up since i feel so warm and safe here but it looks like i already sleep more than usual. As he promised me Erik is still here with me. He sleeps, sprawled on the chair. It doesn't look confortable to sleep on this chair but he is doing it anyway. Now that the truth is reveal i don't see why i was so scared to told him. It's maybe not how i wanted to tell him but it's look like he took it as good as he could. Even though i guess that when i will be fully fix he will scold me. It's his right to do it after all, it's been ten years that i know the truth but kept it from him. After all how could i said it to him since he was sought by the authorities. Also i was so scared. Terrified by the fact that he would not want me. 

The analgestics must start to stop to take effect because i could start feel pain at some broken part of my body. Me who thought that this day will be a quiet and boring day, i never was so wronged in my life. When i was going to clean up the Manor and train with the rest of the X-men, I foiled a plot instead. Life can be funny well not that funny since i am hurt and that i will suffer the consequences tomorrow. Not only physically but mentally too which will be harder to fix. When i woke up earlier, i could saw that the persons who told me bad things when we were in the dinning room felt unconfortable with me: Charles, Hank, Ororo and Scott. Specially Scott, the others did a terrible work to hide it but he wasn't trying to hide at all. I understand why, he have regrets not only with what he said but what he did too. I will need to talk to them later, to tell them that i don't have anything against them. I know that they were forced to do that but there is still this little voice in my head saying that maybe they think it deep in them, that there is a certain truth in their words. Besides, I'm not sure if I can confront them alone for now without being sure that I'm not afraid of what they might say or do. Besides, I'm sure my father will refuse to be away from me now as Raven says.

I don't wanna sleep again, i wish i could just stand up from this stupid bed and do something but i can't, i don't want Erik to attach me to it. I already start to be bored, i hate be motionless fot too long but unfortunaly i don't have the choices in the matter. This few days as a patient will be long ... really long. I will have to wait patiently and wait to see what the next few days will bring. The clock sounds midnight which means it is the 17th. I can't belive that i made it! I survive this awfull day!


End file.
